An unusual channeler
by Squilo Sedai
Summary: Kareda Sedai has found a ter'angreal that can find every girl that can channel, however who the girl she finds is the one she leasts suspects...PG-13 just to be sure UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Robert Jordan's Holy world of the wheel of time. If I did own WoT, book 11, and New Spring would already be out, and Faile would be long dead.MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hmmmm.it seems none of the italics are working, so from now on, anything in ^^^ ^^^ is thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An unusual ter'angreal an unusual channeler  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kareda Sedai sat in a dusty store room in the deepest parts of the tower library, her brown fringed shawl swaying as examined the artifacts in the chamber, hoping to come across the ter'angreal mentioned in her records, one that could locate each and every girl that could channel, and could tell her their whereabouts, for the Tower's number were dwindling and Aes Sedai could no longer have girls seek Tar Valon out for themselves any longer.  
  
^^^Light this is filthy! If I could channel with out setting off one of these artifacts, I would channel myself some clean clothes! This is disgusting!^^^ Kareda thought after opening a chest that puffed yet more dust into her eyes.  
  
Inside the chest she discovered a small, silver bowl, with gold arrows inlaid in the middle, the bowl itself seemed to call to her. Channeling, she wove a web of all five powers around the bowl, and the bowl began to heat up, which reminded Kareda of Fire, so she made the Fire thread a little stronger.  
  
Suddenly, the inlaid arrows in the bowl began to circle, faster and faster until they became a blur an image appeared amidst the swirling arrows.  
  
"NO! Light no! Surely she can not! Surely she above all people could not channel!" thought Kareda, for the girl pictured inside the bowl, was none other than the daughter of the Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I've always thought of writing a facfic, but here's my first one how was it? Reviews plz! Review review review! Flames are accepted as long as they are not like "your story sux I hate it"  
  
Your also probably wondering why its class is action/adventure/angst? The story will end out that way in the end, trust me.MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH. 


	2. The Hunt Begins

A/N sorry for the lack of updates and the first short chapter, I've been really busy lately with evil teachers from Shayol Ghul.  
  
See chapter one for summary and disclaimer  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
An unusual Channeler  
Ch 2  
  
Shock flew through the warder bond like a mighty river of emotion, which startled the Gaidin, Kareda usually wore the calm of one who had worn the shawl for years, Considering this, Sem left the practice yards and began the long walk to the Tower libraries.  
  
"For the light's sake and the sake of my aching limbs, those Ogiers couldn't make this tower any smaller could they, yes?" Sem said in his heavy Taraboner accent as he walked down yet another flight of stairs.  
  
Finally, he came across a dusty storeroom and found his Aes Sedai kneeling, dust covering her face. She turned to face him. "Gaidin, it seems we have a mission in front of us, there is a girl, Charrisa Niall I believe her name is, she has vast potential, one day she may even rival Cadsuane." "Charrisa NIALL??, tell me this is not the same Niall I am thinking of" "Yes the very same, daughter of Pedron Niall himself." "Light your-"Kareda cut him off with a raised eyebrow. "I mean no disrespect Kareda Sedai, but this is a dangerous claim, and.and how do you know?" Sem said exasperatedly (A/N - hmmm is that a real word?) "this is a ter'angreal" Kareda said holding up a silver bowl with gold inlaid arrows "I believe it is capable of finding every girl that can channel, her face was the first one to come up, it must mean SOMEthing, I believe we must get her to the tower immediately." "I see now, where to first?" "To Amadicica, The homeland of the fortress of the light." "Amadicia! That's 200 leagues away, you could not be suggesting." (A/N I have no clue how long 200 leagues really is I just put it in to make it seem really big) "Yes, if this is as a dire situation as I think it is, the portal stones are our only option, I know of one not far from here"  
  
Kareda and Sem set off for the Portal stone Sem muttering all the way things like "I could have had a simple life, a farmer but noooo, Pa told me to become a warder and learn to use the sword, and my life would be much more interesting, well thanks dad it's certainly more interesting now!" "very funny Sem, I heard that, anyways here we are. Sem and Kareda approached a large stone, engraved with all different symbols. "Brace yourself, here we go." Kareda said while weaving a weave of all five powers into the symbol for the world beyond.  
  
Flashes came before Kareda's eyes the world flickered, flickering, faster and faster until everything was a blur.  
  
Kareda felt an arrow slice through Sem's stomach, the Whitecloaks were advancing, her claim that Charrissa could channel had sent the full wrath of the children against them. Blood splattered on the ground as Sem's flesh was ripped apart; he staggered using his warder strength to recover, when an arrow pierced his neck. Kareda screamed. Seeing Sem fall and feeling his pain was too much. The legion turned to her, bows were raised swords hefted, the legion charged. The power filled her, more and more until she thought she would burst. Fire consumed the legion, bodies flew everywhere, and Kareda endless screech through the night continued, on and on, until she had drawn so much of the power that she was burned out, and died on the spot. Flicker flicker flicker flicker flicker, Thump!  
  
Kareda looked up, and winced, she looked down yet again to see her hands had made such strong fists that her palms bled. Sem, for a warder, looked incredibly shaken. They both looked around, and saw in the distance, a city sign that read, "Welcome to Amadica Springs, may the light be with you" They had arrived.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A/N - now you see why its rated PG-13, Anyways, thanks dueljewl, gigglysmiles, and twilight dragoon fighter for reviewing. I will try to update soon. R&R :D :D :D :D  
  
Also, something funny, I put Amadicia into Microsoft word, and the first thing it came up with was America. Kinda ironic dontcha think? 


End file.
